


Morning Dancing

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cover Art, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A sweet little moment of love and peace with a pair who never expected to find one another in just this way.A Tumblr ficlet I forgot to post here.





	Morning Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> There are some damn talented people on Tumblr and @dangersuntoldhardshipsunnumbered is one of the best. Thank you again for the lovely pic!
> 
> Inspired by said pic, I had this written in about 3 songs in the dead of night, 5-10-18.)
> 
> http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/173762322678/dangersuntoldhardshipsunnumbered-shatterpath

They hadn't expected each other, hadn't been looking, hadn't been… aware.

But that had changed slowly, inevitable as the tide, the expectation, the looking, the awareness.

When Lena had fallen asleep after a random social gathering --Kara having bolted for some emergency-- and woken sleepy and rumpled, oh, Alex had noticed all right. In Alex's shower, surrounded by the scents of her, Lena had found herself wanting. It was the first of Alex's soft shirts she'd borrowed.

It wouldn't be the last.

They'd fallen together, their ragged edges soothed in the other, complicated puzzle pieces shocked to find they made a bigger, more coherent picture. On a rare lazy morning, Alex poured herself into a minimum of clothes and went in search of the familiar off-key singing that was a indicator of Lena's ease. In the sunlight of the big kitchen, she found her, coffee in hand, hair in a messy bun, bouncing around like a happy kid.

When Alex's beautiful soprano joined in, Lena only froze a moment before her smile was a mile wide. Her infectious giggling was better than the bright sun as her lover whirled her about, dipping her dramatically to kiss her good morning.

It felt like home.


End file.
